2p Canada x reader Beauty and the Beast
by hib108
Summary: When given the opportunity to regain his lost wealth a merchant crosses the path of a beast. When the merchants youngest daughter hears of it she offers to take her father's place. This is a darker spin on the classic Fairy Tail, Beauty and the Beast.
1. Prologue

Long ago in a far off land there lived a merchant, his wife and their six children. Three beautiful girls and three strapping boys. The youngest of his daughters (YN), was the most lovely, as well as kind, well-read and pure of heart; while the two elder sisters, in contrast, were wicked, selfish, vain and spoiled, they secretly taunted and treated (YN) more like a servant than a sister.

In a time of disease the merchant's beautiful wife fell gravely sick with smallpox. Only a week later did she die. The three boys, James, Leo, and Jean were very skilled and often helped their father with his trade. But for the girls Mercedes, and Philippa they sought out to make there sister's life miserable. "(YN) iron my dress." " She can't iron your dressage needs to iron mine. I'm going to town today." "Well so am I."

The merchants luck soon ran out when his ships were caught in a violent storm. As a result he lost everything, and had to move his family to a small farm in the country.


	2. Chapter 1

Maurice lived in a small village with his six children. Leo, the oldest of the boys was most helpful in these times of distress. Only a year ago had he lost all of his trade ships in a storm. He worked hard to provide for his family. His daughters were beautiful but he loved (YN) the most. Though she was beautiful, he loved her because she was smart, kind, and always made the worst of days better. His other two daughters hated her for this. All the men in the village wanted to marry her. Maurice, had no idea about what was happening in the house and (YN) didn't dare tell him for fear that it might give her sister's more reason to hate her.

When the evening hours of the day came (YN) was busy cleaning the kitchen and cooking dinner. "(YN)!" Mercedes yelled as she stormed into the house. "My fiance William is coming for dinner and I want you to cook the goose that our dear brother Leo brought back from his hunting trip yesterday." "Oh this is wonderful dear sister." (YN) soon got started on the dinner.

William was a tall, stocky young man with excellent hair. He greeted Maurice and the boys with a handshake as bowed to the lady's. (YN) served a dinner of stuffed goose accompanied by stemmed charts and boiled potatoes. "See papa, William's family is the richest in Paris. Don't you think he would be a good husband?" Maurice noded, "You are a fine young man. Good at your trade and wealthy. You have my promotion to marry my daughter Mercedes." _Bang Bang,_ came a knocking from the door. Outside stud a skinny man with a long scraggly beard "Good evening sir I have a message from La Prusse Génial harbor in Nice. One of your ships have been found along with all the cargo." "Right thank you." With that the man left. "Do you know what this means Papa?" James spoke up, "We could regain all that we lost." William took Maurice's hand. "I will watch over your house while you are gone Monsieur." "Merci William, I cannot thank you enough."

Maurice left that morning

Sorry for it being so short. FYI in English La Prusse Génial translates to the awesome Prussia.


	3. Chapter 2

(Warning- contains sexual situations.)

Two weeks have passed and (YN) was being worked to the bone. She did all the chorus and all the cooking. "(YN)," Rose called in a sing song voice. " Mercedes and I are going into town to do some shopping. You know your chorus." She left the house with Mercedes right behind her. (YN) began to gather up the dirty clothes into a basket. She daydreamed about adventure and true love. "You clumsy wench," William yelled at her. Clothing fell all over the floor from her Collision with him. "Damn it you bitch." "I'm terribly sorry." "You should be, but sorry ain't enough." William dragged (YN) into his room and threw her on the bed. " Mercedes is pretty and funny but you, you're something else." William ties (YN) hands to the metal headboard and kissed each of her pink cheeks before roughly kissing her. He squeeze her butt and (YN) gasped. William took the opportunity and pushed his tongue past her bruised lips. He unbuttoned her dress and pulled it down until she was in her undergarments. His hands skillfully untied her (fav color) corset revealing her soft round boobies. "W-william stop you are to be m-m-married to my older sister. And f-furthermore this is hardly proper for a aahh.." (YN) moaned when William inserted a finger in her womanhood. "You talk too much(YN)." It would have gone on longer if it wasn't for Rose running up to see the two of them. "Oh my god William. What is going on?" "Rose, I beg of you to not tell my fiance. This wench sought me out and seduced me into fornication. Twas not my fault." Rose believed him and didn't say a word.


	4. Chapter 3

The trip to Nice was a hard one. Maurice had hoped to get a good amount of wealth, just enough to make his children happy.

-(the night before he left)-

"What would each of you want me to get you from Nice?" "Father," James spoke up. "We want you to get us weapons for hunting." "And girls what would you like" "oh father," rose spoke quickly. "We want jewelry. Earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and rings." Mercedes chimed in, "Yes Papa and dresses too." Maurice looked at (YN). "And you my dear beauty?" (YN) thought for a moment. She really didn't need anything. "I want a rose since none grow around here."

-(present day)-

"What do you mean that there is nothing!" "Maurice. You owe the king a great sum of money. Your goods will pay for them." "It can't be." "But I'm afraid it is." The man turned away from Maurice leaving him at the docks.

Maurice had to hurry to get back before winter came. Fall left the forest cold and wet. Maurice stumbled upon the courtyard of a castle. ' _This wasn't here before,'_ Maurice thought. The sun had went down and it had became even colder. ' _I'll just ask if I can stay the night. Whoever lives there is sure to understand.'_ Maurice walked into the castle and was released to see that it was lit up with the faint glow of candle light. "Hello. Is anyone there?" In the distance two voices could be heard "Poor fellow must have lost his way in the woods." "keep quiet. Maybe he'll go away." Maurice spoke again. "Is someone there?" "Not a word Lumiere. Not one word." "I don't mean to intrude but I've lost my way and I need a place to stay for the night." "Oh Cogsworth, have a heart." "Shh" Maurice looks around. ' _I swear I heard voices.'_ "Of course you can stay you are welcome here," Lumiere speaks up. "What, who said that?" Maurice grabs the candlestick Lumiere, "Over here." "Where?" Lumiere taps him on the shoulder. "Hello." Maurice drops Lumiere and whispers, "Incredible" a clock named Cogsworth jumps down from a table. "Well now you've done it Lumiere. Splendid! just peachy." Maurice picks up Cogsworth. "How is this accomplished?" "Put me down at once. Stop that I say." "I beg your pardon. It's just that I've never seen a clock th-that ah-ah Chu" Lumiere gestures towards another room. "Oh you are soaked to the bone. Come warm yourself by the fire." "Thank you." "No, no you know what the master will do if he finds out. I demand that you stop right there. Oh no no no not the Master's chair." Lumiere puts a blanket around Maurice as the dog runs up below his feet. "I am not seeing this. I am not seeing this. This has gone far enough. I'm in charge here." Cogsworth is run over by a cart. "Would you like a spot of tea dear?" "no no tea no tea." As Maurice drinks the tea the cup starts to giggle. "His mustache tickles moma." "oh hello." in another room Lumiere and is trying to convince the Beast to let the Maurice stay The Beast stands at the door. "There is a stranger here?" "Master allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods. He was cold and wet so we…" the Best rowers and Lumiere stops talking. Cogsworth looks up from under a rug. "Master I would like to take this moment to say… I was agent this at the start it was all his fault. I tried to stop them. Would they listen to me? No no…" The Beast rowers again and Cogsworth cowers under the rug, Lumiere speaks up. "Master this could help you break the spell. You'll be one step closer." "Fine he can stay the night."


	5. Chapter 4

The merchant stayed the night at the castle. By morning he was well rested. "Lumiere I can't thank you enough. And the master of the house. When can I meet him?" Lumiere looked as if he were about to faint. "No no Monsieur. Our master is very busy." "Oh well I Best be on my way I don't want to bother your master."

Maurice grabbed his few belongs and walked out of the castle. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a red rose. Maurice walked over to the Rose in the middle of the garden. ' _(YN) will love it.'_ He pulled a knife from his pocket and skillfully cut the stem without poking his finger on the thorns. Suddenly a mighty roar could be heard. Maurice looked up as a beast the size of two grown men jumped down from a balcony. He roared again while passing around Maurice. His roar was so mighty that God himself would have thought twice about messing with this beast. "I let you stay in my house, eat my meat, drink my wine, and sleep in a bed. And you repay me by stealing." Maurice looked down at the ground unable to face the creature in front of him. "I-I'm sorry I...I-I didn't know." "You will pay for your treachery." "P-Please I only wanted a rose for my daughter. None grow where we live you see." The beast stopped for a moment. And for once he felt pity. "You will go and deliver the flower to your daughter." "Oh thank you…" "But you will return and carry out your sentence. If you don't return I will kill every last member of your household." "Maurice noded and went on his way wondering how he would explain this.

After much thinking he made the decision not to tell(YN).


	6. Chapter 5

The week had been awful for (YN). Rose and William had been ordering her around like it was a sport that they were competing in. "(YN) wash the windows." "Mop up this floor girl." "Bake me some lemon cake." "Wash my clothes." She was relieved when her father finally returned. "Papa, it's so good to see you." "(YN), my flower how have you been?" "I've been better." Rose and Mercedes came running out. "Father my jewelry." "Father my dress." The old man looked in his satchel and pulled out the rose. "For you my flower." He held it to (YN) while her sister's stared in hatred. (YN) took it gingerly. "Papa why are you crying? What is wrong?" The young girl didn't understand. "Whatever it is you can tell me." The man couldn't bare lying to her. "My daughter I have come upon a terrible miss fortune. When I was traveling I came upon an enchanted castle. On the next day I was faced with a hideous beast because I had stolen the rose he made me promise that I would return to be his prisoner." "No papa no. Let me go in your place. It's my fault that I asked for that gift." Mercedes and Rose both smiled to each other. "Oh father listen to her." "Yes there is no reason that you should go." (YN) looked down, "Yes I should go."

The morning was cold, and the sun had barely rose above the mountains. "Are you sure you wanna go?" "Yes father it is my fault you stole the rose." (YN) climbed atop of a black horse. "It is my sentence, not yours." (YN) rode into the woods tears in her eyes.

Sorry this one was so short; I've been really busy lately.


	7. Chapter 6

After hours of traveling (YN) finally reached the castle. She walked up the the door. It towered over her like a mountain. She Opened the door, "Hello?" She called out in a shaky voice. "I-I'm here to take the place of my father." (NY) walked into the foyer "Of course of course madam." "What? Who said that?" "I did." (YN) looked down at the floor to see a candlestick. "Hello my name is Lumiere." "Oh umm hello." (YN) smiled weakly. "Follow me." Lumiere led (YN) to a large room. "Please sit madam." (YN) sat in a chair. "Please excuse me while I inform my master that you are here." (YN) sat for a good five minutes. A serving tray rolled up to her. "Hello dear, would you like a spot of tea?" "Oh thank you." "She's a really pretty girl mama." "Now chip, quiet down." (YN) laughed, "It's OK."

"A hem" Everyone turned to look at the door. Cogsworth stood at attention. "Our master has agreed to you taking your father's place. Now if you will my lady. Lumiere and I shall give you the grand tour." "OK" "Wonderful madam please follow us." (YN) followed.

"And if you look over this way you'll see some armor from the Baroque period. And as I always say if it ain't baroque don't fix it." "Well this is all so nice but what is up here." (YN) started to walk up some stairs. Lumiere ran in front of her immediately. "No no no madam. Nobody is aloud in the west wing." "Oh well what is up there." "Nothing just dirty old furniture. Nothing that will interest you." "Than it wouldn't be forbidden." "Wait we haven't shown you the library yet," Cogsworth interrupted "You have a library?" (YN)'s eyes lit up. "Yes the library. Filled with books." They both walked in the direction of the library happy they had stopped her from going to the west wing. Or so they thought.

(YN) sneaked up the stairs. ' _Why would nobody be allowed up here?'_ She came to some doors. ' _I wonder?'_ When she opened them there was a creaking noise. It echoed off the walls then stopped. She looked around at the dimly lit room. The paint was pealing off the walls, and the furniture was torn to shreds. "What happened?" Her answer soon showed itself. The wind blew. Any remaining light was put out. And before her stood a beast. His eyes showed only anger. "Why are you here?" "I-I didn't know." "Being in the west wing is forbidden." "Well I'm sorry." (YN) gathered all the strength she could find. "You should have come to tell me your self. If you had I would have known." For a moment he looked confused. Nobody had ever stood up to him like that, not even when he was a human. "Well now you know." (YN) nodded. "What is your name?" The beast looked at the ground and mumbled something. "What?" "I said my name is Matthew," he yelled at her. (YN) flinched then nodded again. "OK, Matthew."

I don't know when I will make the next one, and I hope to finish and release it soon. You guys have been so patient and for that I thank you. Until next time Bye.


	8. Chapter 7

After a few months (YN) felt right at home. The beast whom she now knew as Matthew had shown her around the castle and even told her that everything belonged to her. He had once asked her to marry him but she declined. Though (YN) had never ventured back to the west wing she had never gotten over the curiosity of it. She knew that curiosity often got the best of her so she avoided the hallway the stairs were located in altogether. One of the servants happened to be skilled at making dresses. She had made over twenty dresses for her. One of (YN)'s favorites was a red and white gothic satin dress with short sleeves. (YN) often protested to all the dresses but the dress maker reassured her that it was no bother. "I haven't made a dress in years. If you would like I can also make some jewelry and shoes." (YN) also was fed well. Everyone was glad to be serving someone again. But (YN) had began to miss home. She missed the animals, the blue sky, and the cool breezes. But most of all she missed her father. She loved living there and she had to admit it but she began to love the beast.

That night at dinner she tried to ask if she could go back. "Excuse me Matt." "Yes." "Would you mind if I could return home to visit my family?" (YN) waited for an answer. "Only if you promise to return the next day." "Oh thank you I will I promise." (YN) had never been so happy in her entire life. She wrote a letter to her father.

 _To my dearest father and sisters._

 _I am returning for a day to visit all of you. I am sorry that I have not written to you but I am happy to do so now. At first though the beast was frightening he was really nice and he seemed to be trying to control his temper. His name is Matthew and though I almost never see him I am never alone. He has so many servants, and they treat me as if I am the last person they will serve. I hope all of you are well, and I can't wait to see you all. Until then I will always be thinking of you._

 _Sincerely, (YN)_

Maurice read the letter aloud to his daughters. They were both furious. Mercedes was livid. Her fiance had left after some wealthy girl had moved in next to his house in Paris. ' _Everything is going well for (YN). Well we will see about that.'_ And the sister began to think up an evil plan. She soon told Rose and they both had the same idea.

Picture of the red and white dress:  . 


	9. Chapter 8

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-46ea-37c2-0d20-9c80dc429ce7" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 28.6367px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"(YN) was happy she was finally going to see her family after about two years. As she sat in a horse drawn carriage she looked out at the trees passing. She listened to the birds sing .'/spanspan style="font-size: 28.6367px; font-family: Arial; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"It's a beautiful.' /spanspan style="font-size: 28.6367px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"She thought to herself, and smiled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 28.6367px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"*Time skip*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 28.6367px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"When she arrived she ran to her father and hugged him. "Father how i've missed you so." "I've missed you too my dear." As (YN'S) sisters ran out to meet her they noticed how well she was dressed. She was even more beautiful that ran back inside and grabbed a slice of an onion. She dabbed the onion on her eyes and did the same to her they ran to their sister. "My sister are you alright?" Mercedes asked. "Why yes, I'm fine." Rose put her head in her hands. "We missed you so much." She managed to say through fake sobs. "How long are you staying?" (YN) looked down. "Just for today." "No, can't you stay for just another day." "Well I don't know." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 28.6367px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"*Time skip to the kitchen*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 28.6367px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Can you stay another day. Can you stay another day. Rose what were you thinking." Mercedes was furious with her sister. "Relax Mercedes, the beast will be so furious he will eat her or something." "And what if she says that we wanted her to stay? What happens to us? And do you even think she will stay. She lives a life of luxury and we… we live here on this cursed farm." "And/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 28.6367px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"we will have vengeance for it, fear thou not: Then weep no more. If she doesn't go then I shall give her such an unaccustom'd dram,(poison) that she shall soon keep mother company. That is what will happen is she doesnt stay. And believe me she will die either way. Father said the beast has a temper."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 28.6367px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"*time skip to the central room*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 28.6367px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""So my dear sister will you stay for just another day." "Yes just one more day." Maurice stopped both his daughters. "She promised to return tomorrow." (YN) noded but she felt sorry for her sisters. "I bet I could stay for another day." "Oh dear sister that is most wonderful." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 28.6367px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"The next morning (YN) walked to the meadow. She walked past the pond and to the old willow tree where her mother was buried. She placed flowers there. "What do I do mom?" She started to cry. "Oh mommy what do I do?" "They hate me. Why do they hate me? I'm there sister." The wind blew and the leafs circled around her. The brook that passed by the willow tree bubbled and she could hear a voice. A familiar, kind, and yet distent voice. "You need to go back. Go back." The voice faded almost as fast as it started. (YN) ran back inside the farmhouse. She grabbed the mirror from her bag. "I wish to see the beast. Please." The mirror flashed and lit up and then the beast was visible. He was laying half dead next to a rose bush. (YN) was terrified, she quickly wrote down a note for her father. She dug for the ring but couldn't find it. "Looking for this?" Mercedes stood in the doorway. "You were always mother's favorite. She gave you the inheritance." "Mercedes please…" "Shut up you bitch. I am the oldest, I was going to be married, mothers belongings should have been mine not yours. That beast loves you." "How do you know." "I found out about that mirror so I looked at what else you had." "What does my inheritance from mother have to do with this?" "It's not just the inheritance. Its everything. Mother loved you the most and so does father. Mercedes never finished what she had to say. Rose hit her over the head with a frying pan. "(YN) I'm so sorry. I was jealous all these years. the truth is that you're my little sister and I hope you have a happily ever after." Rose helped (YN) up. "Go I'll be fine here." (YN) grabbed the ring from Mercedes hand and teleported to the castle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 28.6367px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"When (YN) got to the castle she immediately ran to the garden. "Matt. I'm so sorry I didn't come back." She began to cry. "I'm so sorry. I love you. please don't die." As (YN) was crying on Matt he turned into a handsome young man with strawberry blond hair. "(YN)," (YN) looked up surprised at what she was seeing. She was so happy she didn't know what to do, so she kissed him. He kissed her back. The whole castle turned back to normal. All the servants turned back into their original selves. Cogsworth, Mrs potts, Lumiere, chip, and all the rest turned human./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 28.6367px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"The End./span/p 


End file.
